Torrasque
Torrasque was the fourth demonic incarnation of the Auditor. At first, he is seen in a carriage fully chained up, and with a retaining mask (to keep Malphus from coming forth.) Torrasque is shown to be an incredibly absent-minded enemy, and an incredibly powerful one as well, being able to fend off Hank, Sanford, and Shinobi single handedly. Torrasque is perhaps the least loyal detachment of the Auditor as once he was unshackled, he proceeded to decapitate the NEXUS agent's head off whom the Auditor seemingly possessed to use him as his demon puppet. Unlike the other detachments, Torrasque lacked any intelligence, acting simply as a feral beast that could only be controlled by his brother. Indeed, Naraku kept him shackled to maintain some control over him. Malphus is the only one who can keep Torrasque under control. Torrasque's fighting style is characterized by his lust to kill - he will attack anyone in his way. When Malphus is unleashed, they manage to confuse Hank and Shinobi by their outstanding level of speed. Nevertheless, he eventually gets killed by Hank's Lightning Vortex along with his older brother. History Torrasque made his first appearance before his older brother, Malphus, made his appearance into the series. When the Auditor found out that Hank managed to access his god power through his geostigma, the Auditor gathered more power from the Destiny Orb to create Torrasque. However, since the Auditor was not as strong yet in his powers, he was not fully capable of controlling Torrasque under his grasp, which lead him to be chained and put in a carriage for maximum security. Malphus was also created around the same time and proved to be much more intelligent and mischievous than his younger brother and was therefore placed inside Torrasque's belly and blocking his pathway out by sealing Torrasque's mouth with shackled mask. Personality Unlike many of the Auditor's other incarnations, Torrasque was the only creation who did not speak human language, instead only giving out fowl growls to his enemies and related much more to a humanoid beast. Torrasque, like Maia, revealed no sense of emotion whatsoever even if being attacked. He will continue to fight his opponents until death. As a beast-like demon, he craved the innards of those he battled, and often did this to quickly restore his strength. Physical Appearance Without his facial shackles, Torrasque true face looks much more devastating. He is shown to have teeth for which he uses as fangs to devour his enemies with bloodshot eyes (similar to Jesus), revealing most of his flesh to be torn from his face. Torrasque appears to be much more armoured when he first was released from the Auditor, however this only limited of his true powers in order for the Auditor to keep him under control. Without his shackles, Torrasque maintains his helmet and general body armour along with possessing demon-like claws. Abilities Enhanced Speed Torrasque has exhibited an astounding level of speed; surpassing even that of Shinobi's. Even when shackled, he managed to catch Shinobi by surprise and pin him to the ground. Enhanced Strength Along with his high level of speed, Torrasque has demonstrated his high level of strength. He was able to single-handedly pin down Shinobi and Hank, as well as slash Sanford's hook away during mid-attack.